A Tear in Space and Time
by Song Of Hope
Summary: This is Yu-Gi-Oh all series except for Zexal crossover. Yugi meets one girl on the way to school, but then Jaden and Yusei meet the same girl, going by a different name. What is going on here? Read to find out.
1. Sara Anne

**Song Of Hope: Things you need to know about me. I'm a huge Christian, and I've never written a Yu-Gi-Oh (!) fanfiction before. Always write in the Romance genre. This takes place in season five, because God knows how many things you can fit into that season without conflictions.**

"Bye Grandpa. I'll see you when I get home from school!"

"Have a good day!" Yugi was leaving the game shop and heading to school. He had gotten about half way when he heard someone scream.

"NO! Not my Duel Monster Cards!" Yami came out.

"Someone is in trouble!"

"And it's their Deck and themselves apparently!"

"Let's go!" Yugi transformed into Yami, took his Duel Disk out of his school bag and put it on, and started running to where the screaming had come from. There was a tall guy and a young girl. They were on a street by a river, so there was some railing to keep people from falling into it. He was laughing at her while holding up a Deck.

"Say bye-bye to your Duel Deck!" She looked horrified.

"NO! I beat you fair and square, you can't do this!" She was on the verge of crying, and he laughed even more.

"Yeah, well, too late sister! Your Deck is getting a nice rinse cycle." He threw her cards over the railing. She screamed as he did.

"Dark Magician, GO! Save her Dueling Deck!" Dark Magician cradled his arms and all the cards fell into his arms, and not one fell into the river. The other guy got mad.

"Hey, what do you think you're," he realized who it was. "Yugi Motto!"

"You tried to ruin her Duel Deck just because she beat you! How is that fair?" He just ran away. "Dark Magician, return her cards to her." Dark Magician went over to the girl and held his arms out slightly. Cautious, and unsure what to make of the situation, she grabbed her cards carefully. She smiled and turned to Yami. She had long brown hair with streaks of red and sparkling golden brown/yellow eyes.

"Thank you for saving my Deck. My name is Sara Anne, and I'm new to Domino." Yugi took over again.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yugi Motto." He noticed something about her outfit. "Hey, do you go to Domino High School?"

"Um, I'm starting there today, and I was going there, but I ran into that guy and he said since I was on his "turf" I had to beat him. So when I did, He stole my deck and Duel Disk System. He already threw the Duel Disk in the river though. He was going to throw my Deck in card by card, but then he just threw the whole thing." She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Well, at least your cards are fine. A Duel Disk can be replaced, but the cards hold some of people dearest memories." She smiled.

"Thanks." She realized something. "Um, do you know where the school is? Cause I have no idea." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, just follow me to school. I go to Domino High too." She nodded.

"Okay. Thanks." They started walking to the school. "So, um, Yugi, why did that guy seem scared of you?" He looked bewildered at her.

"I'm the World Champion of Duel Monsters."

"You are? I feel so stupid! We don't have cable TV or Internet service at my house, and I'm not really in the gossip loop seeing as to I have no friends." Yugi's heart went out to the poor girl, but the Pharaoh seemed suspicious of her.

_"She just happens to have no friends, no Internet, and no TV? It all seems a bit suspicious."_

_"Or, maybe her parents are poor and everyone else she knows is rich or has more money and won't hang out with her because of it."_

_"It's very unlikely to be the case Yugi. And besides she looks slightly familiar."_

"Not really."

"Ummm, Yugi, who are you talking to?" He jumped slightly.

"Oh, um, nothing, just thinking out loud."

"Oh, okay." Yugi scowled internally.

_"I thought that conversation was in our heads."_

_"It was Yugi, you started actually talking though."_ Sara Anne looked relieved.

"Oh. Okay then. I just wanted to make sure you didn't think you were talking to an ancient spirit or something like that. My parents told me that my oh-so-many-greats grandpa did. But everyone thought the spirit was real." She then shut up, with a look that said 'I shouldn't have said that'. "You think he was crazy now, don't you?"

"Um, well, I think that ancient spirits are real." He held his Millennium Puzzle as he said that. She noticed it.

"Isn't it a school policy to not wear jewelry? And why are you wearing it?" He anime fell.

"It's not actually jewelry, it a puzzle. This is what it looks like completed. It's the Millennium Puzzle."

"I've never heard of it." She went out to touch it, but once she got close, a powerful wave sent her flying away. Yugi started yelling at the Pharaoh.

_"Pharaoh! What did you do that for? There can't be any harm in just plain touching it, is there?"_ The Pharaoh gave him a very serious look, which is what he usually wears anyway.

_"That wasn't me Yugi. It was the magic of the Puzzle itself. It didn't want her to touch it."_

_"What's going on here?"_

_"I don't know. We should keep a close eye on this girl."_

_"Maybe you're right. But for now, I'm going to help her." _He went over to where she had been blown. "Are you alright?" He helped pull her up.

"What was that?"

"I don't know honestly." She looked at her watch, and then freaked out. She picked up Yugi like he was a toy and started running really fast.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, we're going to be late!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE SCHOOL IS!"

"I know, but we've gotta get there! I don't want to be late!"

"Well, just keep going forward! The school should just be forward!" She did, dragging Yugi.

**After a Few Minutes**

Sara Anne wiped her forehead in relief.

"Phew, we made it on time, and with a few minutes left to spare." Yugi rubbed his head.

"Yeah, but not without a few casualties."

"I said I was sorry."

"I'm not trying to be sore about it or anything." Just then, Tea, Joey, and Tristan walked in.

"Hey Yug, who's your new friend here?"

"Hey guys, this is Sara Anne. She's new here." Tea smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tea Gardner. I knew I would finally make a new female friend." Sara Anne laughed at that and shook Tea's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Sara Anne." Joey pointed his thumbs at himself.

"The name's Joey Wheeler."

"And I'm Tristan Taylor." She smiled brightly.

"It's nice to meet you all." Joey smiled.

"No problem Sara Anne, it's always nice to make a new friend. Although, Tea's friendship speeches can get pretty annoying." Tea got mad at that.

"What did you say?" Everyone else laughed. Sara Anne smiled to herself, not in an evil way, but not in a good way either.

_"Now that I've gotten them to make me their friend, I can accomplish what I came here to do."_

**Song Of Hope: Sorry that it's so short. I'll try to update the next chapter soon.**


	2. Sandra Beth

**Song Of Hope: Now, onto the next phase! This is sometimes after the whole Yubel incident. Now, if the characters are OOC, sorry about that, I haven't actually watched Yu-Gi-Oh GX in a while.**

"I play Gyroid in Defense Mode!" Gyroid came out onto Syrus's side of the field.

"Nice try pal, but I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in Attack Mode. Now, I'll fuse her with my Elemental Hero Avian to bring out my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden and Syrus were playing Duel Monsters in a clearing in the woods. Jaden was about to attack, when he heard something. "What's that?" He looked up at the sky behind him. Syrus was confused.

"Um, Jaden, what's up?" He looked where Jaden was, and freaked out. There was a small plane falling down from the sky. They stopped the Duel and ran away as to not get hurt. The plane came crashing, very close to them, and they got sent flying. Jaden spun himself around and landed punching the ground on one foot and on one knee, but Syrus on the other hand, fell to the ground and landed on his head. He got on his butt and rubbed his head.

"Ouch." Jaden turned his head.

"What was that?" He got up and started running.

"Ah! Jaden, wait for me!" Syrus got up and ran to the crashed plane.

"I think I see someone in there!" Jaden started moving some rocks to get to the person.

"Well duh, a plane just crashed, you'd have to be in the plane to get it off the ground in the first place!"

"Just help me move these rocks!" Syrus picked up small rocks while Jaden picked up the larger ones. They removed enough to get to an opening. "Keep moving the rocks so I can get them out. I'm going in!" Jaden ducked into the plane to get to who was in there. "Hey, are you okay?" He found the person. "Wha? It's a girl? And one my age?" Yes, there was a girl with brown hair with red streaks, but he couldn't see her eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt with a red long sleeve jacket with tight sleeve, a black mini-skirt, white ankle socks, and black heels. He checked her pulse and listened to her mouth for breathing. That confirmed that she was unconscious. He picked her up and went to where he got in. "I found a girl in here! She unconscious, but I think she's going to be okay! She's still got a pulse and still breathing! Any luck getting those rocks out of the way Syrus?"

"I can't move the bigger ones! They're too heavy!"

"Then go get Hassleberry, or Bastion, or Alexis, or even Chazz, just somebody to help! Heck, if Chumly pops up coming for a visit from Industrial Illusions, he'd be good to! Just all the help you can find!"

"I'm on it!" Syrus ran away to find help. Yubel and Professor Banner came out.

"Jaden, doesn't something look familiar about her?" He gave Yubel a confused look.

"What do you mean Yubel?"

"I think I know where she's getting at. There's something familiar about her appearance Jaden."

"You guys are both crazy."

"You're the one talking to invisible spirits that might just be in your head."

"But Yubel, you actually are in my head. We're fused together."

"True enough."

**At the Slifer Red Dorms**

Syrus burst into the dorms and found everyone (except for Chazz) there. They looked at the panting Syrus. Alexis quickly got up.

"Syrus what's wrong? Where's Jaden, he was with you, wasn't he?"

"A plane went down! Jaden went in and found a girl in there! She's unconscious! We have to hurry!" They all got up quickly. They all ran out.

"Syrus, where exactly did the plane go down?"

"We're almost there Hassleberry. Jaden saw someone in it, and moved some rocks to get in and rescue her." They came up on the crash site. "JADEN! ARE YOU STILL OKAY?"

"Yeah, just move these rocks and help me with this girl out of here! She needs some medical attention! Hurry!" They started moving all of the rocks.

"Jaden, what exactly happened?"

"Well, me and Syrus were just Dueling, when this plane came and crashed down! I noticed someone in here, and it turned out to be this girl. She looks fine, but I'm not a doctor, so she could really need help! Hurry up and try to get as many rocks out as possible!" They got more rocks out of the opening. Jaden crawled out while holding the girl. "Thanks, not, how about we get her some medical help?" He ran off.

"Jaden! Wait!" Alexis ran after him, and everyone else did as well, except for Bastion.

"Something isn't right about this accident. Shouldn't they have told us a plane was coming in today? Then again, she wasn't wearing a school uniform, but also, the students don't wear the uniforms when they first arrive. But something's going on. Shouldn't there have been a pilot as well? She couldn't be any older than our age, so how could she fly the plane?" He climbed into the plane and looked around. "Hm, a missing parachute? That explains the pilot; he only cared for his own life and decided to leave her for dead. But what happened?" He climbed out and went to look at the engines. He opened them up and looked at them. "Ah ha! An engine failure, this fuel line wasn't fixated right into the proper compartment, and it shows damage from being several years of use and not being replaced, so naturally, the fuel would leak out and the heat of the engines would cause it to start burning, therefore ruining the whole thing. I guess this accident was just an accident. But why is she here? Something is still not right here. Something in my intellect says this is wrong, and although I don't know what, something just doesn't seem right."

**At The School**

Jaden quickly got to the school nurse. She quickly turned around.

"What is going on here?"

"Teach! She needs help!" She looked down and saw the girl he was holding. She took in a gasp of horror.

"What happened?"

"She was in a plane crash!" She gasped again.

"A plane crash? But there aren't any new students or anything coming to the school. Quickly, put her on the table!" He put her gently down on the table. "You can just wait outside." Jaden nodded and walked out. He leaned against the wall by the door and closed his eyes. Winged Kuriboh came out. He opened his eyes and gave Winged Kuriboh a goofy smile.

"You too Winged Kuriboh? She looks nothing like anyone we know." Everyone other than Bastion came over to him.

"Hey, is she gonna be okay?"

"I don't know Alexis, I just handed her over to the nurse and she told me to leave. So, now I'm waiting out here for the news about her." Syrus smiled.

"We'll wait with you." The all waited there for a very long time, and Jaden feel asleep. The nurse finally came out.

"You can come in now. She conscious and awake." They nodded and came in. She was sitting upright in the bed, with a few bandages here and there. She turned to them. She had golden brown/yellow eyes, like Alexis's eyes.

"Um, who are you?"

'The name's Jaden Yuki! I got you out of that plane."

"I'm Syrus."

"My name is Alexis."

"I'm Tyranno Hassleberry. Nice to see you're fine solider." She was confused.

"Soldier, am I in the army?"

"No, that's just how Sarge talks."

"Oh, okay then. Nice to meet you all, my name is Sandra Beth, I think." They all got confused.

"Huh? You think?"

"She's suffered some minor head trauma. She's lost most of her memory, even basic word definitions. It should come back in a few months, but it could take years for it to completely return." Jaden smiled.

"I know the perfect way to fix hat! Let's have a Duel!" She frowned.

"A Duel? What's a Duel?" He was utterly shocked.

"Wow, that accident must have taken a lot out of your memory. A Duel is when you challenge someone in Duel Monsters." She looked even more confused.

"Duel Monsters? Are you just making up stuff?"

"No! UHG!" Alexis put her hands on Jaden's shoulders.

"Just calm down Jaden." She turned to Sandra. "Look, you can stay with me in my dorm until you get your act together."

"Who's acting?"

"Let's just get to my dorm." She took her by the hand and led her out, but turned to Jaden. "See if you can find her stuff, she'll need it." He nodded. She took Sandra.

"What's a dorm?"

"That accident really wiped your memory clean. At least you can talk properly and don't act like a five-year-old."

"I don't remember being five." Alexis sighed.

"This is gonna be a long few months."

**At the Wreckage**

Jaden went to the wreckage and saw Bastion still there.

"Bastion? Why are you still here?"

"Something wasn't right about the accident. It was an accident indeed, but something just doesn't add up." Jaden High-Fived him on the back.

"Congrats dude, you're learning to listen to your gut, but this was an accident. Sandra Beth, the girl in the plane, has lost all f her memory, and can't even remember what a Duel is, or Duel Monsters. No one can forget Duel Monsters in a fake accident. It has to be real. No one can pretend do not know what Duel Monsters is and no one notices. Now, let's try to find her stuff." Jaden went into the plane and looked around. "Let's see, not here, nope, nuh uh, nope, nothing, not in here, ah, here it is." He pulled out a duffle bag. Bastion jumped in. Jaden opened the bag, and Bastion freaked out.

"You're going through her stuff?"

"Calm down Bastion, I'm just seeing if she has any Duel Monsters Cards or a Duel Disk. I'm not going through her clothes." He went in and started digging around. He found what he was looking for. "Yeah, she's a Duelist, she has cards and a Deck right here, along with a Duel Disk." He held it up. "But it looks like something out of the future. Why does that sound familiar? Anyways, let's go!" They headed off.

"So, Jaden, what's up with Sandra Beth anyways?"

"I already told you everything I know, which is pretty much nothing if we get her back her Deck and Duel Disk, then we should be fine. Just holding a card should jog her memory." They walked back to the dorms.

**Song Of Hope: Sorry, the introduction chapters will be very short.**


	3. Serene Cay

**Song Of Hope: I hope I'm not confusing anyone here.**

Yusei was driving around, but he had to go on the side roads, since there was a Duel going on.

"Looks like a good Duel is going on." Suddenly, there was a loud boom, Yusei saw an explosion, and the Duel Mode went off. "Something's gone wrong!" Yusei raced to where he saw the explosion came from. He came halting to a stop and saw the accident. There were pushed apart rails that looked like a Duel Runner had gone through them, and another hot pink Duel Runner with a girl on it. He quickly went over to her. She was in a sipped up red suit, like the one Akiza wore when she was Turbo Dueling. He took her up in his arms and tried to shake her awake, but she was unresponsive. He couldn't see her eyes, or her hair because of the helmet. He picked her up and put her on the back of his bike, then went over and grabbed the cards. "She'll probably be wanting these when she wakes up." He got back on his bike and drove off.

**20 Minutes Later**

He got to the house, and ran down to the garage. Everyone was down there.

"Yusei, what's wrong?"

"Take a look at my arms Jack." They saw the girl in his arms. He walked over and put her on the table. Akiza got her helmet off of the girl. Her brown hair with red streaks fell down.

"Jack, Crow, go get a blanket, some cold water, and some towels." Jack and Crow

"On it." They ran off. Zora came down.

"What on Earth is going on down here?" She saw the girl. "Oh, the poor thing. Is someone getting a blanket, some cold water, and some towels?" Akiza nodded.

"Yes ma'am, Jack and Crow are."

"At least that boy Crow is good for something other than knocking some sense into _my_ boy. Oh, poor girl." Jack came back holding a bowl, while Crow had a big blanket and some towels. Zora got them from the two boys and used them for their purposes. "Oh dear, I hope this helps." Her eyes scrunched up, and then opened. She sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" Yusei walked over to her. He helped her off the table, since it wouldn't be a very comfortable bed.

"You're at my garage. You had an accident, do you remember?" She nodded.

"Yeah, a guy challenged me to a Duel, but something went haywire with my Duel Runner, so I crashed, but the other guy just left me there. My name is Serene Cay, nice to meet you." She smiled brightly at them.

"I'm Yusei Fudo."

"My name is Akiza."

"I'm Jack Atlas, the King of Duels."

"Jack, that's me."

"The title's still mine."

"Whatever. My name is Crow." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you all."

"So, where are you from?" She stopped and looked very sad.

"I lived in the ruins of Domino City, not New Domino, the original one. I lived in a ruined game shop. I knew I had nothing there, so, I came to New Domino, because I knew that I would have a new beginning here."

"A game shop?" He thought about that. "The famous Yugi Motto lived in one."

"Yeah, I lived in the ruins of his old game shop. I thought it would be cool, but it really wasn't."

"I can imagine. Living in ruins is no fun at all."

"Yeah. But, there were still a ton of cards in the shop, so I made my Deck, and so a lot of these cards are old and rare." She started looking around, then freaking out. "Where are my cards?"

"Calm down, they're right here, and don't worry, I didn't go through your Deck." He handed to her, her Deck. "I'm going to go back and see if I can salvage your Duel Runner." She smiled.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." Yusei got some fixing tools into a tool bow, tied it to his Duel Runner, and drove off. Akiza stood up.

"So, Serene Cay, huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah, that's my name. Two first names, no middle name."

"Interesting, so, you're a Duelist?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I found a whole ton of rare cards in perfect condition, and really rare ones too, one that aren't made anymore because of how old they are."

"Could we see some of them?"

"Nope, my opponents don't see my cards unless we're Dueling."

**At the Accident Site**

Yusei arrived and found her Duel Runner. Then he saw something weird.

"That's strange, there's no license plate on this, or ID number." He looked at the Dueling history on the Duel Runner. "And there hasn't actually been any Duels at all, the history is blank, unless she just didn't want anyone seeing her cards, which can be seen using the Duel History." He looked at deleted history. "She's only had the one Duel." He looked at the programming. "She has it set up, so if she has an accident, the Duel History gets deleted. Very smart." He checked out the mechanics. "Okay, so here's the malfunction. This break line and this fuel line were worn out. She must have made this out of old parts, so they weren't as good. That explains the lack of a license plate." He got some of the supplies to fix the Runner. "This could take a while."

**Song Of Hope: Keep reading if you want to know more.**


	4. The Eighth

**Song Of Hope: I was watching GX, and Hassleberry kept saying Sam Hill. I got curious, and looked it up after he said it in a sentence, and when I saw it, an example of it used in a sentence was 'What in Sam Hill is that?' and that's what Hassleberry had just said that made me look it up. Weird, huh? Anyways, onto Chapter 4!**

School was finally over. They were all going home.

"See you later guys."

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

"Later."

"It was nice meeting you all." Sara Anne smiled as they all left. "They're really nice. I wish I didn't have to keep who I really am a secret." She went to where she had met Yugi. 'Well, this is where that jerk dumped my Duel Disk. Now I need to get it." She left and went down to where she could easily just jump in. She put down her bag and her cards and jumped in. The water was fresh, so she could keep her eyes open. She looked around and saw her Duel Disk. She swam over to it, grabbed it, and swam back up to the surface. She swam back to the shore and shook the water off of her Duel Disk, until she had shaken off almost all of the water. "Man, and I glad that my mom is nag. Because of that, my Duel Disk is water proof." She sat there in the grass until she felt that she had sufficiently dried out. She put her Deck back in the Duel Disk, grabbed her bag, and walked off.

**At the Game Shop**

"Grandpa, I'm home." His grandfather turned to him.

"Hello Yugi how was your day?"

"Well, I met someone on the way to school. Someone was trying to throw her cards into a river, but I used Dark Magician to save them. She's a new transfer student at school. She quickly became friends with me and everyone else."

"Well, that's good. Wait, she's a girl?"

"Um, yeah."

"That's great. Now Tea can quit being so sore about not having any other friends that are girls." He nodded.

"I'm going to go to my room and do my homework."

"Alright then. I'll call you down for supper." Yugi nodded and went upstairs to his room. Yami came out again, sitting on Yugi's bed.

"You still don't find Sara Anne strange? She just happened to be nearby when she was attacked, she easily made friends with all of you, she and Tea apparently have a lot in common, she knew exactly how to make a fool out of Joey when he said certain statements-"

"That's not really all that hard Pharaoh, Joey tends to pull things out of nowhere."

"Point is, you still don't find her strange?" Yugi sat down.

"Not really Pharaoh. She seemed really nice."

"Yes, but so did Marik."

"Marik actually was really nice, but his father turned him bitter. He's not such a bad guy now that his evil side is gone."

"These coincidences just remind me of when Joey won that trip to Indian."

"This isn't like that. It's not a whole winning-a-trip-and-having-your-plane-crash-and-coincidentally-finding-the-last-person-who-saw-your-grandpa-only-to-find-out-you-were-set-up thing. Besides, she didn't seem mean at all, and what happened could happen to a lot of people, except they wouldn't be us."

"But remember how the Puzzle reacted to her?" Yugi brought up the memory. "It flung her back. Not me, but the Puzzle itself. Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?" Yugi thought about it.

"Well, the Millennium Puzzle uses Shadow Magic, remember? Maybe she is just a pure, innocent girl, so when they touched, they reacted, and flung each other back."

"That's unlikely, in fact, impossible. No matter how good a person is, everyone has darkness in their heart. That's not the case Yugi. Some people are very kind and gentle, but everyone can get upset, or angry, or jealous, and those are all darkness's. Face it Yugi, there's something suspicious about that girl. And she also looks familiar."

"Not really. The closest thing is that the brown in her hair is the same as Tea's. Otherwise, she looks like no one we know. Now, I really do have to get started on my homework, so I'm going to do that now. And relax Pharaoh. If something happens, then we can handle it. We've handle soul stealers, mind stealers, Shadow Games, the Shadow Realm, Millennium Items, evil dark sides of nice people, a world of monsters hatching from rocks, I think we can handle a girl." Yami nodded, and went back inside the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi smiled and got started on his homework.

**Where Sara Anne Is**

Sara Anne walked to where she was staying. It was a crummy little motel. But it was very cheap, and they didn't ask questions, like where her parents were. She went to her room, crashed on the bed, and sighed.

"At least I know that everything will turn out okay now." She got up and went over to the window. "I just hope nothing goes wrong. If I fail, all is lost. I wonder if everything will happen according to plan. I hope, for my sake, and everyone else's on Earth, that is does. And I wish I could have Yugi help, but if he or the Pharaoh did, all would be lost." She closed the curtains on the window.

**In the GX Era**

Sandra Beth was amazed at where Alexis lived.

"This is where you live?"

"Yeah. I moved in here after Professor Crowler tried to make me wear a dress and sing while I Dueled. I was going to bunk with Jaden, but Chazz had this place built. He's a pain, but admittedly, he does have a taste for high style and knows how to make some very comfortable living conditions."

"What's a Duel? No one has told me yet." She sighed.

"Okay, there's a game called Duel Monsters. It's the most popular game in the world. When people play, it's called a Duel." Just then, Chazz came out of a room.

"Alexis, who's there?" She turned to him.

"Oh, hey Chazz, this is Sandra Beth. She was just recently in an accident, and doesn't remember much. She doesn't even remember how to Duel, or what Duel Monsters is."

"Well, she can't be all that good if she can't even remember how to Duel at all, or she's not a Duelist." Then he got a good look at her, and realized, well, she was hot. Sure, her hair was kind of weird, but her eyes and face were just plain hot. "Or maybe not." Alexis sighed.

"Here we go." She turned to Sandra Beth and talked softly to her. "Watch out for Chazz, he's in love with me, but now I think it's transferred to you, which is great for me, but one of the worst things that could happen to you." Alexis then started talking in a sarcastic voice. "Watch out for him stealing keys to Spirit Gates that seal away the Sacred Beasts and having you Duel, and becoming his girlfriend if you lose, or him having you brainwashed because of his crush. Then again, when that happened, he was brainwashed as well. But he was still crazy before, during, and after."

"Hey, I heard that!" She was very confused.

"I don't remember any of this either."

"That's because you weren't here anyways, so there's nothing to remember."

"I'm still very confused, because everything you said made no sense." Chazz ran down there.

"Well, allow me to fill you in. These are some very important events that were grave, until The Chazz came in and saved the day."

"The Chazz?" Alexis sighed.

"He likes to call himself The Chazz, and that's not what happened. While you and I were in some sort of soul dimension, Jaden was saving our butts by Dueling Professor Banner, and then Kagemaru. Then, he saved us after you were brainwashed and after you brainwashed me." She turned back to Sandra Beth. "You see, it all started at the Duel Academy Entrance Exams, to determine who was allowed to come to school here, and who went home, by Dueling, and whoever lost went home, but however won got into Duel Academy." She continued on, explaining the Shadow Riders, the Spirit Keys, and the Spirit Gates.

"Okay, so what about the brain washing?"

"Well, it all started when Jaden Dueled some nobody who challenged him, who actually was a big deal." Then, she went on to explain the whole Society of Light incident. All of the explaining took about an entire 3 hours. Sandra waited to ask all of her questions until the end.

"Who's Yugi Motto?" She sighed again, while Chazz anime fell.

"Only the greatest person to ever pick up a Deck! He beat champion after champion, and evil masterminds too. He even defeated Maximillion Pegasus."

"And who is he?" Chazz anime fell again.

"The creator of Duel Monsters, and the head of the largest gaming company in the world, Industrial Illusions!"

"So, if he beat the head of the world's largest gaming company, he's like, the King of Games?" Suddenly, her face showed her mind drifting off, but then she snapped back. "King of Games, it sounds familiar."  
>"Good, you're getting some of your memory back, and it's about Duel Monsters." Chazz took Sandra Beth's hands.<p>

"Maybe I can help you regain your memories."

"Really? How?"

"With a kiss. I hear it can do anything." He tried, but she just slapped him. In fact, she slapped him so hard he became unconscious and left a red mark in the shape of her hand.

"Geez! Just because I can't remember anything doesn't mean you can take advantage of me!" Alexis laughed.

"Nice one. I should have done that a long time ago." They high-fived. Then they noticed Chazz had a small cut on his face, right where Sandra's fingernails would be. "I think you cut him with your fingernails."

"He deserved it. He creeps me out."

"Ditto."

"And you live with him?"

"It's only because it's more comfortable than Jaden's room. And I'm not going back to the Obelisk Blue dorms. Crowler may not be Chancellor anymore, but he's still in charge of the Obelisk Blue dorms, and I don't want to deal with that." Then, Ojama Yellow appeared.

"Boss, what happened?" Ojama Green and Ojama Black came out too.

"Looks like he fell asleep."

"He has a slap mark on his hand, he mad Alexis mad."

"Poor Boss, he's been rejected again! Let's give him a hug! That'll make him feel better." Ojama Yellow went to go give Chazz a hug, but his eyes opened and swatted him away.

"Keep away from me!" Alexis sighed.

"If only you hadn't woken yourself up." Sandra Beth was confused.

"He didn't wake himself up. A little weird yellow tried to give him a hug, and like on instinct, he woke up and swatted it away." Chazz was slightly socked.

"You can see them too?" She nodded.

"Yeah, as plain as day. Why, can't you? It called you Boss, and I'm pretty sure that means they only listen to you." Alexis was surprised.

"And I always thought that you guys were a little bit bonkers, but, now, with that being about four people, it's hard not to believe." The Ojama's got excited.

"Yeah! Someone other than the Boss, Jaden, and Jesse can see us!" Ojama Yellow flew up to her. "So, do you know any other Duel Monster Spirits?" She gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember much of anything at all." Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black all got tears in their eyes.

"How sad!"

"It's depressing."

"That's right."

"Let's all give her a big hug!" The all came around her and gave her a big hug. She smiled.

"How thoughtful. Thank you so much." Ojama Yellow smiled.

"Thanks. The Boss never hugs us." They broke up the hug. She gave Chazz a surprised look.

"You don't?"

"No, they are annoying, gross, and to top it all off, pests!"

"You're mean to them Chazz."

"Yeah, so?"

"They deserve better than that. If you don't treat them right, they'll all leave."

"And your Deck relies on the Ojama's, so what will happen when they're gone?"

"Just zip it."

**In the 5D's Era**

Yusei wiped the sweat off his brow.

"There, that should do it, at least for now. I still have to finish it up at the garage." He had for the most part fixed the Duel Runner, mostly needing just some fine-tuning and some cosmetic touch ups. "Now, to activate the Emergency Copycat Program." The Copycat Program was designed for accidents. If there was no mechanic close enough to the accident sight, the Copycat Program could allow another Turbo Duelist to take control of the other Duel Runner to get it to where it can be repaired. The hardware was practically indestructible, and was actually an electrical magnet, which had a power source also guarded by the hardware incase of accidents. Yusei turned on the Program, and then turned it on with his Duel Runner, and instantly, the Runner lined up with his. He got on his Duel Runner and sped off, while the hot pink more classical motorcycle style Duel Runner did the same.

**At the Garage**

"So, you were in a Turbo Duel when your Duel Runner malfunctioned?" She gave a pathetic laugh while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I made it out of spare parts. I guess it wasn't very good then."

"That's interesting. Yusei, Jack, and Crow all built their Duel Runner too, and out of Junk, but now, they have some of the best Duel Runners out there."

"You know it. The Phoenix Whirlwind is the best out there." He pointed to his Runner.

"That's a sweet Duel Runner."

"Yes, I owned the original one."

"I heard about it. I heard you stole and crashed it, and your Phoenix Whirlwind is a replacement." He was very shocked.

"No one knew I took it, or crashed it! How did you?" Serene Cay looked very shocked.

"Dude, I was joking! You actually did that?" He regained his composure.

"No, of course not. I was joking too." Serene looked suspicious, but dropped it.

"So, where exactly am I? I wasn't in New Domino yet when I started that Turbo Duel, and I was so absorbed in the Duel, I didn't pay attention to where I was, I just made sure I didn't crash into something or someone, but other than that, I didn't pay attention to anything outside of the Duel."

"That happens to the best of us." They all turned to who said it.

"Yusei, your back." He nodded. He had his helmet under his arm.

"The Runners are outside. I'll drive in my Runner in, and yours will follow because of the Copycat Program. I just wanted to let you guys know, because you guys are in the way, and I don't want anyone to get hurt." They nodded and moved out of the way. Yusei went outside again. He got on his bike and drove them into the garage.

"Thanks for salvaging my Duel Runner."

"It's no problem. I already got it mostly fixed, it's mostly just cosmetic repairs." She smiled.

"That's awesome. So, what happened to cause the crash?"

"Well, the fuel line was worn out, so it separated from the fuel tank, and when the fuel mixed with the heat of the engine, it caused an explosion. The break lines were worn out also."

"That explains why the breaks didn't work. Thanks a lot Yusei."

"It's no problem. So, why are you in New Domino anyway?"

"Well, living in ruins isn't very fun. I hoped if I came here, I'd have a better life."

"That makes sense, but why New Domino exactly?"

"Well, many famous Duelist live here, and not to mention, this led me here." She held out a golden symbol for an eye within a circle with points coming out of it, like the sun with sunrays, on a staff. "It's called the Millennium Scepter. I found it in the ruins of an old game shop. It was in a locked box, but something just spoke to me, saying I should get it open. When I did, there was a note. 'The Millennium Scepter, separate from the seven, holds greatness to behold, but controls darkness untold.' I have no idea what the seven are, but I was hoping something here could tell me."

"That eye looks similar to the one on the puzzle that the famous Yugi Motto wore."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was his old game shop I found it in."

**Song Of Hope: Oh, a mysterious Eighth Millennium Item. What's next in this story?**


End file.
